00:01
by cemody909
Summary: Malam-malam kemarin rasanya sama, kali ini berbeda. Gaje maksimal uhh. Hepi nyiu yer!


**00:01**

.

 _Sebuah fanfiksi_

 _._

 _Tahun 2017 pun Mystic Messenger masih punya Cheritz, Mentemen~_

.

 _Hepi Nyiu Yer~ Maaf gaje seperti biasa~  
_

 _Lebih banyak dialog dari pada narasi lololol uhh..._

* * *

 _Tik_. _Tok_.

Bunyi ketukan ujung kuku dan ujung jari pada meja. Seorang pemuda tengah duduk di atas sofa, sementara seorang pemuda lain berbaring di lantai di dekat kakinya.

"Jam berapa, Yoosungie?"

"Jam sebelas lewat empat puluh sembilan menit."

 _Tik_. _Tok_. _Tik_. _Tok_.

Setelah membaca jam yang tertera di layar, Yoosung – yang duduk di atas sofa – menaruh _smartphone_ -nya di atas meja di hadapannya. Pemuda yang satu lagi – si rambut ikal berkacamata menekuri entah apa di langit-langit ruangan sambil tidur-tiduran santai.

"Memangnya kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Ingin tahu saja, sih."

"Oh."

Mereka kuat begadang. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, mungkin juga karena mereka terlahir setengah kelelawar. Malam ini sama saja seperti malam-malam yang lain, tak terkecuali malam terakhir di hari terakhir di minggu terakhir di bulan terakhir tahun ini.

"Malam tahun baru. Tidak pergi keluar?"

"...Aku _single_ , _Hyung_."

"Cocok, deh. Untung kuajak ke sini."

Yoosung menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Niatnya sih ingin bermain LOLOL di komputer pribadi berspesifikasi canggih nan mutakhir (milik si _Hyung_ ) sampai pagi, namun gagal terlaksana karena _server_ -nya mengadakan _maintenance_ mendadak.

"...Ngomong-ngomong, jangan kirim foto _crossplay_ seperti itu lagi deh, _Hyung_. _Alay_ , tahu."

"Haha. Pakai baju gemes lagi, ah."

"Jangan, deh. Malam ini jadi makin miris rasanya."

Seven – si ikal berkacamata – terkikik pelan. Senang rasanya bisa mengerjai Yoosung seperti itu setiap hari.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

Seven menoleh ke arah si penanya, masih mendongakkan kepala. "Entahlah."

Singkat, tidak terlalu jelas dan tidak padat.

"Tidak ada kerjaan?"

"Mager."

"Kebiasaan, deh."

Suara kikikan si kacamata memenuhi udara di apartemen yang tak ramai itu sebentar, tak sampai tiga detik. Yoosung menghela nafas.

"Sebentar lagi tahun baru, ya?"

Seven mengangguk. "Kau ada rencana tahun baru? Resolusi... atau apalah?"

"Resolusi, ya..." Yang ditanya memasang pose berpikir. "Mungkin supaya bisa cepat lulus dan dapat pekerjaan yang baik dan menyenangkan... Oh! Mungkin punya pacar juga..."

Seven tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Punya pacar, punya pacar. Kayaknya sih kehidupan asmara Yoosung sebegitu kering kerontangnya sampai-sampai ia memohon-mohon ingin punya pacar selama setahun ini.

"Kenapa tertawa, _Hyung_? Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Nggak, deh. Hidup itu dijalani saja. Mengalir, seperti sungai Han," sahutnya ringan.

"Hidup juga harus punya _planning_ , _Hyung_."

"Perencanaan, ya..." Tatapan mata emas di balik kacamata kuning-kelabu itu menerawang ke atas. "Masa depan itu tidak pasti, sih."

"Memang tidak ada yang pasti di dunia ini, sih..." Yoosung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kulkas. "Boleh minta minum, _Hyung_?"

"Sekaleng saja."

"Tidak ada air putih?"

Dibalas dengan tawa. Setahun ini, kerongkongan si kacamata lebih sering disiram dengan cairan kecokelatan berkarbonasi yang sama.

"Kau harus minum lebih banyak air putih, _Hyung_. Makan makanan lain juga selain keripik kentang," Yoosung membuka kaleng Dokter Kertas dingin yang diambilnya dari kulkas, lalu meneguk isinya sekali. Dasar usil, saat ia mendekat ke arahnya, Seven mengambil kaleng tersebut dari genggamannya lalu mereguk hampir setengah isinya.

"Baru diminum sedikit! _Hyung_!"

"Haus juga, nih. Ambil lagi, ah."

Yoosung cemberut. Seven melangkah santai menuju kulkasnya dan mengambil satu, dua kaleng lagi dari dalamnya. Diletakkannya satu kaleng di atas meja dan dibukanya sekaleng lagi.

"Menurutmu apa tahun depan akan sama saja seperti tahun ini?"

Sungguh pertanyaan _random_ di saat yang _random_. Si pirang termenung sejenak.

"Tidak ada yang pasti, _Hyung_ , tapi bukankah setiap hari selalu ada yang baru?"

"Bagiku sama saja, sih. Ada kerjaan, ada Honey Butter dan Dokter Kertas, ada RFA dan sebagainya."

"Ya ampun, _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar nggak peka," Gantian Yoosung yang merebut kaleng soda Seven, menghabiskan semua isinya dalam dua kali tegukan. "Kau harus cepat berubah, _Hyung_."

"Perubahan itu menakutkan."

"Kalau begitu, memperbaiki diri."

"Boleh jugalah."

Yoosung menepuk dahinya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan sama-sama memperbaiki diri di tahun depan."

"O... Oke?"

"Nadamu nggak yakin begitu, _Hyung_."

"Aku suka Yoosung yang apa adanya, kok~"

"Apaan sih, _Hyung_..."

 _Tik_. _Tok_. _Tik_. _Tok_.

"Tahun depan, jangan sering menggodaku, _Hyung_."

Kali ini, Seven tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa serius sekarang?"

"Serius?"

Ciuman rasa kola. Tengah malam. Tahun baru. Singkat saja, hanya sekejap mata.

"Kau tidak suka digoda, 'kan?"

"Tapi tidak begini juga sih..." Yang dicium mencubit pelan pipi kanan si pelaku. "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang jam berapa, _Hyung_?"

"Mungkin lewat jam dua belas?" Seven mengecek layar _smartphone_ -nya, lalu memusatkan pandangannya ke arah wajah si pirang yang bersemu merah. "Sudah tahun baru."

"O-Oh..."

Kikuk. Entah sudah berapa kali Seven tergelak karena polah pemuda polos ini.

"Jadi yang pertama, langsung saja?" Sepasang wajah malu-malu saling berdekatan lagi. "Kita ubah status _single_ -mu itu di tahun yang baru ini."

Si pirang tercengang. "Eh...? Hah?"

Dipeluk hangat. Telinga panas memerah. Jantung berdebar-debar, seakan hendak meloncat keluar dari tulang rusuk.

"Wow, sekarang aku tahu maksudmu mengapa perubahan itu menakutkan, _Hyung_."

"Maka itu sekarang kita saling memperbaiki diri. Iya, 'kan?"

Yoosung yang terkikik pelan sekarang. "Iya, iya. Selamat tahun baru, _Hyung_..."

"Yup. Kau juga."

Masih belum dilepas. Tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu terasa begitu hangat di malam yang dingin. Di luar sana, kembang api hilir mudik melintasi langit gelap. Pada satu malam itu, hal-hal yang sama seperti malam kemarin terasa berbeda.

Terasa baru.


End file.
